User talk:Spenpiano
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Twilight Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Charlotte page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheLunarEclipse (Talk) 12:08, November 3, 2010 Erik Mikkus 21:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Avatarbender: Could you make red eyes to this picture: http://buzzytimes.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/lil-romeo.jpg Hey! HHey Spenpiano! I'm sorry I havent' been on lately, school and stuff :P. I just wanted to welcome you to the wiki, and reassure you that if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask :)! -TheLunarEclipse Hi Spenpiano :) I have a little question.........why have you changed my pages, from non vegaterian to half? I don't mind it, i'm just wondering Well, that's a good question. I just thought editors could edit any page.Spenpiano 18:09, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Spenpiano, I'm wondering how do you make red eyes in the pic's I don't know how to make it :) Well, I don't know how to make one either. I just found one of these pictures and decided to add them.Spenpiano 08:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm Russian. Are you russian? No, I don't speak russian. SorrySpenpiano 08:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Spenpiano Thanks for editing my pages Image. you can colaboration with me for new ideas and new pages!! any types of covens, members, or war!! we can colaborateElvinpareya (talk) 16:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) hey, we had a prob here. please dnt make changes on member of skylark coven,... You can add and make change in Skylark Guards member but not photos. dnt make changes in skylark core member in Elvin Swan ,Jessi , Alvin, Dustin Deor ,Scott S ,Maddie !! Thank youElvinpareya (talk) 10:30, July 25, 2013 (UTC) yeah really appreciate that.....but Elvin Swan is actually me........and other Saran , Maddie, Jessica, james, scott, Dustin are my real friend...()so please i requesting you dnt make changes on my friends articles, you deal with Skylark Guards member and makes ideas on them.......and please dnt remove photo of themElvinpareya (talk) 15:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC) do you have make any coven??Elvinpareya (talk) 15:17, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ohh cool.....ok i'll do it later.....what happen of article of Scott S and it Redirecting from scott deor Arkansan Coven is yours, you want any ideas on them?? i can help you?? yes......you can add your ideas on Tibetian Newborn Army ok its alright!! you done well...... by the way how you created this page Articles by Spenpiano Hi, why all volturi guards are all died.....?Elvinpareya (talk) 12:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ohh...!! oh.... intresting..!!!Elvinpareya (talk) 12:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) hybrid ok, let see. what you got!!! do what you can!Elvinpareya (talk) 07:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) New Ideas i might thinking that Rachel Swan and Daniel Swan should be belong to Elvin Swan. and One thing can you give idea, to create biography, personality, ability. of Skylark Guards members. rising dawn hi, can you include Skylark coven in RISING DAWN by the way how you created this page Articles by Spenpiano Elvinpareya (talk) 17:04, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Godfrey's coven sorry for this quoestion. I'm just curious about ist, because i thought he is a member of the welsh foven. Somis it possible to get some information. VampBeauty (talk) 17:41, September 14, 2013 (UTC) hi hi, i have some new ideas of crossover x-men and Twilight!! how about that!! top 10 list do u knw how to create top 10 page h Click here http://twifan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures but only admin can enable this feature. but i dnt knw who is admin I need your Help Can you help me to create this http://twilightfan.wikia.com[[User:Elvinpareya|Elvinpareya] (talk) 16:06, December 31, 2013 (UTC)] VOTE!!!! Vote Up Top 10 Powerful Coven A Little Assistance Hello I'm new to this Wiki and I just wanted to know how I could change the color of the text in the info boxes on the page I just created so I can actually see it, could you be so kind as to help me with this ?